


Quand nécessité fait loi

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [29]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Arguing, Community: 31_jours, Difficult Decisions, Family Drama, Gen, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Les solutions les plus évidentes peuvent ne pas être les plus simples à mettre en œuvre, surtout quand elles s'embarrassent de ressentis qui sont, par définition, dénués de tout sens pratique. Du moins du point de vue de celui qui n'est pas impliqué. Et qui ne veut surtout pas l'être. Séquelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand nécessité fait loi

**Author's Note:**

> Jour/Thème: 18 mai – conflit  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada  
> Note : séquelle, se déroule environ cinq ans après la fin d’UDC. Oksanna appartient à [LittleBakemono](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono)

« Non.

— Mais cette gamine peut tous nous sauver, tu as en conscience au moins ?

— Saga : j’ai dit non. »

Et, oui, elle en avait conscience.

Découragé, Saga se laissa aller contre le haut dossier de son fauteuil en cuir, les yeux levés vers un plafond où Rachel savait qu’il ne cherchait ni dieu ni saint auquel se vouer, mais bien un autre angle d’attaque de ce sujet qui les occupait déjà depuis des heures. Si ce n’était des jours, voire des semaines.

D’un geste un peu brusque, elle resserra l’élastique autour de ses épais cheveux gris rassemblés au bas de sa nuque, qui lui était douloureuse à force de raideur et de lutte pied à pied contre chacun des arguments avancés par son compagnon. Au fil du temps et de ses insistances, celui-ci affûtait ses armes avec une précision chaque fois plus redoutable si bien qu'elle ne disposait plus, désormais, de parades assez efficaces pour esquiver plus avant ses coups. Exception faite de ce “non”, qu’elle espérait assez péremptoire pour le faire plier, au moins temporairement.

Raté.

« Ce sont des fanatiques. »

Elle opina, avant d’allumer la cigarette qu’elle venait de ficher entre ses lèvres. En face d’elle, de l’autre côté du bureau, le Pope tournait paresseusement sur son fauteuil, sans plus la regarder, et poursuivit d’un ton pensif :

« Dimitri est mort mais ils n’ont que son nom et sa profession de foi à la bouche, quels que soient les moyens qu’ils ont choisi pour se manifester. Tout ce qui émane de lui a valeur de parole divine. »

La grimace de l’Antinaïkos sur ce dernier mot vit sa compagne esquisser un sourire derrière la fumée bleue. Un sourire bref, qui ne dura que le temps pour elle de rétorquer avec une sécheresse étudiée :

« Je sais où tu veux en venir.

— Dans ce cas, rejoins-moi.

— Elle vient d’avoir sept ans.

— Et alors ? »

Elle levait à peine les yeux au ciel que Saga poursuivait déjà :

« Faut-il que je te rappelle de quoi sont capables certains enfants du même âge ici, ou ce n’est pas utile ?

— Ça n’a rien à voir.

— En effet, puisque je ne demande pas qu’elle se batte : seulement qu’elle parle.

— C’est trop tôt.

— Trop tôt ? »

Il fallait s’y attendre. Comme éjecté de son siège, Saga se leva avec brusquerie et soudain, les dimensions pourtant confortables de sa pièce de travail parurent s’étrécir, tandis que bien malgré elle, Rachel s’agitait à la recherche d’une position plus confortable qu’elle ne trouva pas. Et ce fut non sans une certaine résignation qu’elle encaissa la démonstration furieuse du Grec qui pour l’occurrence, avait valeur d’une massue difficilement évitable :

« Quatre ans ! Ça va faire quatre ans que dure ce petit jeu du chat de la souris ! Et au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, la souris, c’est nous ! Toi, moi, le Sanctuaire et tous les gens qui y vivent ! Pour l’instant, on tient : mais jusqu’à quand ? Chaque jour, il faut discuter, négocier, batailler avec tout le monde et n’importe qui et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour avoir le droit de ne pas être considérés comme des hors-la-loi ! Et encore, ce ne serait pas le pire : j’ai déjà vu passer les mots “assassins” et, maintenant que j’y pense, il me semble bien avoir aperçu un “monstres” quelque part et qui a bien failli être publié si je n’étais pas intervenu au dernier moment ! Et tu viens me dire qu’il est _trop tôt_? Mais trop tôt pour quoi ? Pour nous acheminer tout droit vers ce qui nous pend au nez ? Il est déjà _trop tard_ , Rachel ! »

Elle sursauta quand ses deux mains s’abattirent sans prévenir sur les accoudoirs de son siège et que son visage s’approcha à moins d’un centimètre du sien, son haleine familière se mêlant à sa propre respiration brusquement accélérée :

« Il va réussir, tu m’entends ? Gronda-t-il, sa voix basse et profonde s’enflant dans le silence soudain trop lourd. Dimitri. Il est sur le point de gagner. Une fois le Sanctuaire désavoué par ceux qu’il protège, ce qu’il a mis en place deviendra définitivement hors de contrôle. Nous pourrons peut-être encore retarder l’échéance pendant quelques mois ; mais pas beaucoup plus.

— Sauf que nous serons encore là. »

De ses lèvres n’était rien tombé de plus qu’un murmure mais Saga ne s’en tut pas moins, pris sous le feu glacé du regard de sa compagne. Le temps avait pâli l’or qui s’en venait de plus en plus rarement altérer le bleu de ses yeux, et lorsqu’il surgissait malgré tout, au détour d’une émotion assez puissante pour mobiliser tout ce que leurs compagnons avaient déversé dans son cosmos, il recelait dorénavant une froideur incongrue que le Pope avait appris à considérer avec circonspection quand bien même il savait ne pas en être l’objet.

« Et que nous les arrêterons, continua-t-elle sur le même ton. Même si nous sommes dispersés et pourchassés, ils nous trouveront sur leur route. Comme on l’a toujours fait, et comme on continuera à le faire.

— Tu choisis donc la guerre ?

— Ce n’est qu’une enfant.

— Une enfant qui peut nous apporter la paix.

— Ce. N’est. Qu’une. Enfant. »

Les mots répétés et martelés par la Grecque semblaient ne pas atteindre l’esprit de l’Antinaïkos et elle s’apprêtait à mettre fin à cet échange décidément stérile quand :

« Oksanna est sa fille.

— Et ? »

Les mains déjà sur les poignets du Pope pour l’obliger à la libérer, elle s’immobilisa cependant qu’il capturait son regard avec, au fond des yeux, une interrogation comme une évidence gênée :

« Tu n’es pas sa mère.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport.

— Tu ne lui dois rien, Rachel. Absolument rien. »

L’inspiration qu’elle prit à cet instant ne déboucha sur rien d’autre que son silence. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre ? Baissant la tête, elle desserra ses doigts autour des poignets de Saga, qui poussa plus loin l’avantage que, contre toute attente, elle lui offrait :

« Par contre, elle, est la voix de son père. Enfant ou pas, ils l’écouteront. Et d’un seul mot, elle peut tout arrêter. Ou au minimum nous offrir un répit assez long pour qu’on essaye de reprendre ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'ascendant sur eux. S’il faut se battre, au moins que nous n’ayons qu’un seul adversaire à affronter.

— Elle nous haïra.

— N’est-ce pas déjà le cas ? »

Le regard farouche d’Oksanna, si semblable à celui de Dimitri, et donc au sien. Sa hargne trop précoce et ses mots trop lourds d’une signification qui aurait dû être inconnue à une enfant de son âge. Et puis, à présent, son mutisme quotidien, manière de témoigner de son refus d’une vie qu’elle n’avait pas demandée et qui lui était échue au beau milieu du chaos. Se pouvait-il, réellement, qu’elle sût haïr ? Et dans le cas contraire ?

« Je ne lui demanderai pas de faire ça. »

Le sifflement d’agacement que le Pope laissa échapper alors qu’il se redressait et lui tournait le dos n’échappa pas à la Grecque qui rajouta froidement, après s’être levée à son tour :

« Mais toi, tu peux. »

Saga fit volte-face, comme piqué par une guêpe.

« Ce n’est pas…

— Ta fille non plus. En effet. Oksanna n’est plus l’enfant de qui que ce soit : ça devrait être facile, en fin de compte. »

Le regard du Pope pesa entre ses omoplates lorsqu’elle lui tourna le dos à son tour pour se diriger vers la porte :

« Après tout, plus personne n’est là pour la protéger. »


End file.
